The first time I met Roxas
by Yumi Kei
Summary: My English teacher has assigned us to journal... he says he won't read our entries, so I think it's okay to ramble about Roxas... just a little? I know, i'll start when I first met him. Who knows, this may come in handy some day. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

EDIT: July 2013

I've deleted all the chapters after these first two. I never wanted to write more than this, I was just trying to pull a plot line out of my ass, and it didn't work. I was forcing myself to continue writing, and I wasn't having fun with it, and I'm sorry this story was never "completed" the way you guys wanted it...

I'm deleting these chapters because I can't stand to see an unfinished work in my profile. And I know it must be bothering hopeful followers to see that I've discontinued this (I know it bothers me that most of my fav fanfic writers haven't updated their multi-chapter stuff in YEARS).

And just a side note, these two chapters originally had 11 reviews before I uploaded chapter 3. So that review count is highly misleading :P

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The first time I _met_ Roxas, I had crashed into him while going at intense speeds on a skateboard. I was seventeen, and trying to find something I was good at... apparently, skateboarding wasn't my thing.

Anyway, I had knocked this poor kid flat on his back, probably earning him a few bruises on his shoulders with the contact of the hard cement. The first thing I did was thank him for catching my fall. I must have been smiling weird, or somethin', 'cause he glared at me.

'N that was the first thing I _noticed_ about Roxas: His eyes. I've heard of people who have those really shocking blue eyes, like a deep ocean, sparkles and all, but I have never actually seen a pair. While he glared at me, I stared dumbly, totally ruining that whole first-impression garbage.

_Hi, name's Axel._ Nope, he didn't even give me time to introduce myself. I still can't believe it to this day, how he introduced _himself_.

A knee to the groin, wow, you'd think I'd gone and jumped on a girl.

The second time I met Roxas was in gym class, the following Monday. He was a new kid, a grade below me. The class was playing basket ball, and he was sitting on the bleachers, with a few other loners and rejects. I didn't know he was sitting there until, I had meant to pass the ball to Demyx, I threw the basket ball right smack into his chest.

I blame Demyx for not catching it; always in lala land. Then I blame Roxas, for being an uncoordinated twit.

I stopped playing after that, and sat down next to him, apologizing and explaining that sometimes Demyx is just a douche. Yeah, thats right, I didn't put the blame on myself. Roxas glared at me again, I smiled as sweet as I could, but Roxas has this natural bad temper I guess. So, I decided to make small talk, asking him what he listens to, what he likes to do, hobbies, interests, all that good stuff.

That was the second thing I noticed about Roxas: His _voice_.

Too cool and calm to belong to a dweeb.

"So, you gotta name?" I asked after he mumbled some answers to my lame questions.

"...Roxas."

I almost laughed, good thing I didn't, 'cause I bet he would just beat me in the ground after the injuries I had caused him so far. I almost laughed because the first thing that popped into my had after he said his name was "Roxy."

Then I introduced myself, I thought it was custom, ask a name then give one.

"We should be friends." I smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

"I don't think so."

The first thing I _learned_ about Roxas was that he loved compliments, even though he liked to hide everything under a "bad boy" façade.

I complimented on his eyes while we were walking together down the school hallway, just speaking my mind (sometimes that gets me in trouble).

Oh, boy did he flush, ha ha. Then I told him that he must get that compliment a lot, I mean, hey, he must with those eyes, I bet he can see through walls... or somethin'.

He shrugged, which meant he did get that comment a lot.

Which must have meant that he was used to those comments.

Which undeniably means that _I _was the one who had flattered him enough to make him blush.

Score one for Axel.

The first time I had started _liking_ Roxas was when he calmed me down after a crazy brawl with some freakin' seniors. He caught me during the fight, I was cussing and ready to punch anyone's lights out who came too close to me. When I get angry, I'm a little out of control. But Roxas had grabbed me by the wrist, repeating my name, and slowly dragging me away while I was still throwing insults. I didn't realize that the skin around my eye was split open until my vision turned red.

Roxas sat with me in the nurses office, while I sat with an ice pack stuck to the side of my face.

"You know, you also have nice eyes." Roxas said randomly, making me do a double take. "Green is my favorite color." He grinned at me, and I just shook my head, smiling.

The first time I started _appreciating_ Roxas was when he snuck into detention to see me. He doodled a smiley face on a piece of paper, and passed it to me like a note.

The first time I started _missing_ Roxas was when I had graduated high school, and he wasn't with me anymore. In college, I tried not to text him everyday, but I occasionally slipped.

_I want to eat pizza. _Was what I had read in my inbox one night, sent by Roxas of course.

_What are you going to do about it? _I punched in, laying on my stomach, on my bed.

_Come over and invade your wallet. How about Pizza Hut?_

_How can you come over, I'm like, 500 miles from you. _I sighed, glancing at the window, hoping his face would pop up and say "Surprise!"

_I happen to be in town :). _Oh, little smiley face. I grinned.

I managed to resist the urge to pick up Roxas in a hug and twirl him around when I found him at the pizza parlor.

It may have been a bit late, but that was when I realized that Roxas was just _fun_ to be around. Our booth was littered with plates and pizza crusts. Napkins and paper straws. Hey, its a buffet, all you can eat, baby. We had a war with sneaking things into each others drinks. A lemon, a pepperoni, a piece of lettuce, pepper, who knows what else. By the time we were actually full, we couldn't find the bill underneath all the mess on our booth. Roxas freaked out, rummaging through the food and garbage, I laughed my head off, my cheeks already hurting from the excessive laughter of the night.

After that was arcade games. I showed Roxas around town, bringing him to Area 51, a lounge with WiFi and video games.

The first time I saw Roxas _dance_ was on the DDR machine. Madness, I wondered how his feet could move so fast.

The first time I realized how _short_ Roxas was, was when he walked me back to my dorm room at midnight. I guess I had had a growth spurt in college, 'cause Roxas seemed to notice it too. He strained his neck, making an insult at my tallness. I laughed, and I didn't like the sound of it; it sounded nervous.

Was I expecting something that night?

The first time I _dreamed_ about Roxas was the following night. I dreamed that I was at Roxas's graduation party, and he taken me to his garage, and kissed me. In my dream, he was still short, and I had to bend down to reach his lips, while he stood on tip toe.

I woke up with a start, staring at the black darkness in my room. I never considered Roxas in that way before, I had always known that he was my best friend, and I never thought of anything more. I had never imagined us kissing, or hugging, or anything romantic.

Until that dream.

The first time I had a _crush_ on Roxas... what a weird word. A new friend of mine, Zexion, had noticed my uplift in mood.

"What's got you?" He queried, taking a bite out of his egg salad sandwich during lunch.

"No-thing." I teased, feeling like an utter girl.

"Whatever." He drops things so soon. I frowned, wanting to talk about Roxas.

I had to make a special trip to go to Roxas's eighteenth birthday party. I told him that he should do something special for me, since I made the long trip, wasting gas and a day of classes. You know, little things.

So he gave me a key chain skateboard. I laughed as I took it, remembering when I first met him, two years ago. Then he demanded a present from me.

I should have recorded his reaction to my gift. Since Roxas seems to be obsessed with music, I got him an eighty gigabyte iPod. Touch screen, mp4 and all. It cost me two hundred and eighty bucks online!

He sputtered, turned to look at me with shock, look back at the black devise, then squeal. Yes, squeal, I laughed, too. Roxas threw his arms around my neck, which he had to jump up to reach.

"Thanks so much, Axel! Ah, I love it." Still laughter coming from me. I reached around his back to hug Roxas back, squeezing him to me.

"Welcome." I muttered into his hair, stealthily taking a whiff. It smelled like green apples.

To this day, Roxas still carries that thing everywhere he goes, usually with one ear bud in, the other dangling over his chest.

"Are you going to come to college, with me?" We sat in his bedroom, him on the bed, me sitting on the floor, playing with my new key chain. The guests had gone, and I was spending the night.

"I sent in an application already... along with three others." He smiled meekly. "Your's has really high expectations, I don't know if I'll make it."

"Oh brother." I leaned back on my arms. "If I can make it in any college, you're a shoe-in for this one."

Roxas smiled. "I hope so."

If there was something _weird_ about Roxas, it was his taste in movies. After we had made rice krispy treats (putting a bowl of Rice Krispy cereal into a bowl with like, five marshmallows on top, into the microwave for a few seconds), we sat on his living room couch in front of the big screen, to watch a Korean horror/comedy movie called _The Host_.

"It's really good, trust me." He popped the DVD in the tray, climbing back on the sofa to hit the close button from the remote.

"I'm sure." I replied, wishing that he would snuggle up against me instead of just sitting next to me.

About forty minutes into it, I was intrigued. Sure, the concept was lame, I mean, what stupid scientist (who should know how to dispose of chemicals), just dumps a bunch of radioactive shit down the drain. I complained a lot on that part, Roxas just rolled his eyes. The monster looked funny, I mentioned that I had saw something like that underneath my bed once. But the movie was cool, and I found myself laughing at random parts.

I didn't realize that Roxas had been taking glances at me through the corner of his eye, until I started to have that feeling, ya know, when someone is staring at'cha? Plus that few times when I felt Roxas's fingers poking my head.

"How do you get your hair so spiky?" He explained himself after I had turned my body to face him.

"Why do you care? Your's ain't prickly enough? You could flatten a tire if you laid in the road." I joked, ruffling his own hair a bit.

"I dunno." He moved his hand back to my head, running his fingers through my hair, his eyebrows together in thought.

Wow, did that feel good. I think I might have leaned my head in his hand before he pulled away, mumbling an apology. The glow from the T.V. might have given away my depressed look, if Roxas had been watching.

That night, I _learned_ something new about Roxas, he talked in his sleep. Dang, he talks in his sleep so loudly, that I woke up when he yelled. I was in a tangled mess of blankets on the bed while Roxas was in a tangled mess of sheets on the floor.

"Roxas." I whispered, my voice was thick with sleep.

"Yeah?" He mumbled, his back to me.

"Are you okay?" I leaned over the bed.

"Sure.." He waved a bare arm in the air. I chuckled, laying back down into the pillow.

"Hey, Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." He mumbled again, sighing, and those were the last words I got out of him that night.

Roxas never remembered that little conversation we had that night, I never told him what he said either.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa, so, Roxas "loves" me. Cool... now what?

I woke up first after dreaming of Roxas again. More kissing and girly stuff. Then a gigantic water monster came up and ate me. Darn movie.

I highly recommend it.

'Nee ways, after a big breakfast of bacon, eggs and pancakes, video games and watching anime, I hoped into my car around three. Roxas walked up to my door window and squished his face against it. I smirked, wondering how I ever fell for this nut. I pressed my face against the glass too, watching Roxas turn an attractive shade of pink. We both laughed then, our breaths fogging up the glass.

"C'ya." He stepped away from the window, giving a quick wave. I started up the engine, and sat there a moment longer, contemplating on whether to just get out of the car now to press Roxas against it in a mad passionate kiss, or to drive away with a cool look on my face. I decided to go with the latter, swinging my arm around the seat to back out.

The first time I started _falling in love_ with Roxas, was about halfway to the college. My cell phone sang _Teenagers_ from My Chemical Romance, informing me that Roxas had just sent me a text message. At a red light, I flipped my phone open to see his message:

_I miss you already._

I grinned, quickly texting back, using IM logo for fear that the red light would turn green when I wasn't ready.

_Same here. don worry, ill b there 4 ur grad. :) _I had just enough time to throw in the smiley face before the light turned. I clicked send, and snapped my phone shut, daydreaming about Roxas some more.

Guess what? I didn't get my kiss at the graduation party. Oh well. But I did meet Roxas's cousin, Sora, who looks identical to him, except his hair is more like mine, but brown. Sora also has a nicer face. When I curled my fingers around Sora's chin to get a better look at him, I remember, Roxas had this funny expression on his face.

Then I told him not to worry, no one would surpass my Roxas.

The first day I believed in _fate_ was the day Roxas had been accepted to the same college as I. Then I believed it some more when Roxas requested to room with me, and he was given the O.K. I knew my room was awfully empty.

I gave Roxas a noogie when he entered through my door, a suitcase in each hand and a garbage bag under each arm.

"Hey, hey! Watch it! It took me two hours to gel my hair in place." So meticulous. I noticed that an ear bud was in his ear, blasting an electric guitar.

"The bottom bunk is mine." I had already cleared off the top mattress on the bunk bed, it was where I had thrown all my junk and dirty cloths previously.

After I had spent an hour watching Roxas unpack some of his stuff, and adding some of his own personality to the decorum of the room, I stood up.

"Time to meet the gang."

I introduced him to Zexion and Namine, the only two people I really hung out with in that whole building.

I didn't like that look that crossed his face when he shook hands with Namine.

That was the first time I had felt _jealousy_ over Roxas.

"What do you think about Roxas?" I had pulled Namine aside one day, a few months after Roxas had arrived. I tried to be quiet about it, but Roxas had been hanging around Namine a lot more than me those days, and I was about ready to punch something.

"... In what way?" Namine twirled a finger in her pale blond hair.

"You know what I mean." I crossed my arms, leaning against the wall opposite her.

She giggled. "He's cute, but I'm not really into boys younger than me."

"I think he likes you."

"You think so?" She tilted her head up in thought, grinning. I felt something evil brewing in my stomach.

"I think he likes _you_." She winked at me, pulling out a lollipop out of her jean pocket.

"...What?" I stuttered, feeling like a moron.

"Yeah." She unwrapped it and stuck the sucker in her mouth. "He talks about you a lot. It can get annoying sometimes."

I grinned despite myself. Namine grinned back, looking absolutely adorable with a sucker in her mouth.

"Thanks, Nami."

"Anytime."

When I had walked into my shared room that night, I found Roxas laying on my bed, reading a paperback. I shut the door behind me, and walked to my stereo, popping a Billy Idol CD in the tray and hit Play.

I turned to face Roxas, who didn't take his eyes out of the book. I walked over to the bunk bed, resting my hands on the top bunk and leaning my head under it, staring at Roxas.

"What'cha doin'?" I asked, making my voice playful.

Roxas paused to stare up at me with a "duh" look. "Reading."

"Really?" I plopped down next to him, snatching the book away to read the first sentence that I found... I almost banged my head on the iron bar.

"Axel! Give that back!" He tried to sit up to reach it, but I was sitting at his waist; he couldn't even swing his legs out.

I grinned at what I read. It was a make out scene. I flipped the book over to see the front cover, a picture of a half naked Fabio and a lame ass chick burned my eyes.

"You read this stuff?" I turned to face Roxas, he was blushing.

"Don't tell anyone." He mumbled.

I set the book down on the stand next to the bed, and laid down next to him. "Naw, I won't. You seem to have a lot of worries nowadays anyway." I propped my head up with my elbow, facing Roxas.

"...Like what?" He tried to shift away from me; closer to the wall.

"Like, liking Namine. Admit it, I can see it in the way you look at her." I bit my tongue, hoping Nami was right about Roxas.

Roxas looked down, then sighed, turning to lay on his back. "She's really nice, I do like her, but I can't see myself with her."

"Are you sad about that?"

Roxas shrugged but said nothing.

It was quiet for a while after that. I thought he had fallen asleep, until he spoke up again.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He whispered, turning to face me again.

"Of course." I whispered back, wondering why we were whispering (ha ha, alliteration. Oops, sorry).

Roxas opened his mouth, then closed it, averting his eye's from mine with a strange expression ruining his features.

"I don't want you to think I'm a freak or anything but... I think I'm experimenting with my... sexuality." Roxas's eyes locked mine in place, and I couldn't speak. Then finally...

I gasped. "Oh my God! You've been masturbating in the night!"

"No I have not! Shut up!" He pulled a pillow out from under him and smacked me in the face. I laughed until he stopped wailing me.

"So, you think you might be gay?" I asked after the giggles died down.

Roxas shrugged again. "Do you think that's weird?"

"No, not at all." I didn't know if I should've smiled then. "I was experimenting for a while too, a couple years back."

"...Really?" His cheeks flushed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yah. It was weird for me, 'cause I kissed a dude for the first time when I was sixteen. I was made fun of in school, my parents disowned me... really messed up." I doodled invisible pictures on the mattress with my index finger.

A glint of fear washed over Roxas's face. I back tracked.

"It- It's not like I'm sayin' any of that stuff is gunna happen to you! People like you, Roxas. You have a charisma I could never hold, and if you told people that you were gay, they wouldn't look at you any different."

Roxas nodded, bring his head down, mumbling something that sounded like an "okay..."

It was quiet again when Roxas broke the silence.

"So... Do you consider yourself gay?" He raised his eyebrows. I had actually never told anyone I was homosexual... I certainly wasn't straight.

"I... think I'm bi, actually. Though I've only kissed one of each gender once."

"Oh..." Roxas trailed off. This conversation was getting awkward, and my body was stiff. Darn single beds.

"So, uh... Do you have a person in mind? You know, that you like?" I noticed Roxas's neck turning red. Oh, how I wanted to put my lips there.

I stalled. "Roxas, you're my best friend, if I find someone interesting, you'll be the first to know." I smiled at him, wondering if I could have worded that better.

Of course I could have! I could have said, "Well, duh Roxas! Who do _you_ think it is?"

'N that was the first time I _kissed _Roxas. After I said that "best friend" bit, his expression looked so agitated that I found myself give a low grunt of "what the hell." and pulling him in, by the waist, for a full kiss to the lips.

His reaction was priceless. First he screamed, pulled away, then as fast as he did so, kissed me back. And, oh God, I'm telling ya, it felt so good to get that whole "crush" thing off my shoulders and to be kissing this small boy.

But I hated the bed.

I was way too tall for it, and you could never roll around on it, nor could you sit up without banging your head on the top bunk, thus ruining any romantic atmosphere.

And that's where I am today, in a college I'm paying way too much money for, with the best boyfriend any person could ask for.

I love pinning Roxas against walls, or desks or tables, he was the perfect size to do so. In fact, I find myself with a freakin' urge to make out with Roxas right now, in the middle of an English lesson. The teacher droned on, not noticing me bounce in my seat, waiting for the beep of next class: lunch. I started daydreaming to pass the time, wondering what I should put Roxas up against next. I had a nice little fantasy play out in my head of him sitting on my computer desk, legs wrapped around my torso, a place where he can actually reach my lips without having to stretch. The obnoxious bell sounded, and I was the first one out of the room.

I reached the Public Speaking class where Roxas was walking away from. I snagged him by the wrist and dragged him up to our room.

Once I had shut and locked the door, I picked up Roxas by the waist and held him to me. He wrapped his legs around my waist, holding on to my shoulders. He laughed, and it was so sweet. He touched his forehead to mine, staring into my eyes, which were dancing I'm sure. I kissed his nose, and lowered my hands to grope his ass.

"Did you ever consider that I might actually want to go to lunch... this time?" Roxas giggled, I melted a bit inside.

"Me first." I whispered against his lips, giving them a quick peck before smushing him against a wall, kissing him all over.

Roxas groaned, but I couldn't tell if it was from frustration or pleasure.

"I'm glad you're here." I stopped the kissing to rest my forehead against Roxas's, like he had done to me.

"Me too." He grinned, tapping his nose to mine.


End file.
